Shower Singing
by jordangio
Summary: Set after Silly Love Songs, Blaine hears Kurt singing in the shower and is reminded of how much he missed Kurt's voice.


At first, it was only a soft murmur he heard. Barely anything.

Blaine was sitting in one of the lounges reserved for the seniors at Dalton, located in the senior dormitories, his nose buried in a Nicholas Sparks novel. One of his favorite things to do was to sneak into the senior lounge and hang out whenever possible. He was curled up on one of the unrealistically comfy sofas, like usual (damn, why did the seniors get EVERYTHING?), with a box of tissues on the table adjacent to the couch. They'd barely been touched during this particular novel, but he was only about halfway through it at that point.

Just about everyone had gone home for the weekend. It was the first truly nice weekend of the year; almost everyone had made impromptu plans with their friends and family members, wanting to get off campus for the weekend. Blaine couldn't blame them. He was one of the very few who had stayed, along with Kurt, who couldn't go home because his parents were going off to an automobile show in Columbus for the weekend, and he really didn't want to spend the weekend with his brother, who was once again dating some girl Kurt hated.

Kurt didn't provide to be much company, though; it was still awkward in between them. Blaine was still heartbroken from the Jeremiah incident, and Kurt was still heartbroken over Blaine. Neither of them really wanted to talk about it, and they had just about avoided every possible conversation for the past week. It was actually starting to get on Blaine's nerves. He'd had nobody to fanboy over Lady Gaga's new song with, which depressed him greatly. He missed having that fifth limb at his side, the guy who always understood him and matched his interest perfectly, unlike the other guys at Dalton, who could care less about what everyone had worn to the Grammys.

However, he just couldn't return Kurt's feelings for him. Kurt felt like what they had was romance; Blaine just wanted a friend. He really didn't want to hurt Kurt by hanging out with him again, because it would only lead him on more, but he wanted Kurt to laugh with him again, giggle with him again. Blaine had never had anyone who understood him like that, and to have that one person out of his life after a short time was going to eventually kill him.

Blaine sighed as he forced himself to look at the words, which he could not focus on for some reason. He had reread the same paragraph about fifteen times, yet had gotten nothing out of it at all. He was about to throw the book down when he heard the humming.

He looked around quickly, nervously. There may have been a no-bullying policy at Dalton, but that didn't mean that some kind of punishment wasn't going to be given by the seniors if they caught Blaine in there. Once establishing the fact that he was safe, Blaine decided to check it out. He gingerly placed the novel down next to his tissues, hoping to return shortly.

He walked through the quiet halls leisurely, yet somewhat quickly. His uniform black shoes clicked dully against the granite tiles on the floor. Blaine had always admired Dalton for its lovely taste in floor tiles. He followed the sound of the humming until it was quite close, and had turned into a singing. He found himself standing outside the bathrooms, reserved for the seniors, as it was their dorm. They were known to be the best bathrooms at Dalton, of course, even better than the junior bathrooms, which were pretty nice. They supposedly had those hi-tech programmable showers with tons of functions and all, but Blaine wouldn't know, since any time he spent in the senior dorms was spent in the lounge.

He stood outside the bathroom, unsure whether or not to go in. If it was a senior, he would not only be dead for trespassing in the senior dorms, but for walking in on a guy showering. However, after listening to the voice for a few seconds, Blaine realized that he's be in no trouble at all.

The voice sang in a sweet and melodic way, sailing through songs like it took no effort, which it probably didn't. Blaine knew the voice, and he knew it well. He hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like months, though it had barely been a week or two. He had longed to hear that voice for a while now; not at Warblers practice, not harmonizing just like everyone else, but on its own, like it was meant to be.

Kurt's voice.

He was finishing up 'Think Of Me,' a wonderful choice for his vocal range, when he started on 'Popular' from Wicked. Of course, Blaine thought with a smile as he sunk to the ground, sitting and leaning up against the wall as to be more comfortable for the impromptu concert.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I," Kurt belted in his best K-Chen voice, making Blaine grin from ear to ear.

"And let's face it. Who isn't less fortunate than I?" he continued, turning off the water. Blaine listened intently as he got out, dried himself off and changed (at least that's what it sounded like to Blaine), not even stopping his siging.

By the time he had finished toweling off, changing, and going through his post-shower routines (Blaine was familiar with these from Kurt's lengthy descriptions), he had sung through the entire song and another, one in French that Blaine vaguely recognized, probably some '90s pop hit. He decided that Kurt was much sexier singing in French; the words naturally flowed, since the language was far more beautiful than English. In Kurt's voice, it was like nothing Blaine had ever heard before.

As he listened to Kurt's performance, so to speak, Blaine was thinking. Not about the song, or the Warblers, or history homework, or Jeremiah, or anything else he usually thought of when he was listening to Kurt sing. This time, it was different. He was _listening_.

And when Blaine _listened_, he thought of only one thing: Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The name drew itself in his mind, surrounded by hearts and flowers and other stuff like that. Sure, it sounded girly, but Blaine didn't care. It was love. He had never felt this way when thinking about Jeremiah. He never got tingles in his stomach when he thought of kissing Jeremiah. However, when he thought about kissing Kurt, he felt fireworks inside, and he wanted to burst. He loved listening to his voice, and hearing it made him realize all of this.

Blaine was in love with the voice, and, most of all, with the boy who possessed it, and gave it life. He loved the way Kurt blushed madly all of the time when he was around Blaine, making his rosy cheeks even rosier. He loved the way Kurt's hair was smooth and perfect, whereas his was all screwed up. He loved the way Kurt would still talk to him, even when he was completely blowing him off for a clothing store clerk who looked like the guy from Twilight (Blaine had to admit that that MAY have been at least 65% of the reason he had loved Jeremiah in the first place) and act like nothing was wrong, besides an occasionally hurt look. That is, until Blaine said he still wanted to be friends.

The smile immediately fell off of his face, and a frown took its place. He had definitely expressed that he wanted to be 'just friends' with Kurt before, and those were words he couldn't take back. Kurt had already decided that Blaine was never going to love him back, and that hurt Blaine more than any rejection ever could. He couldn't even fathom watching Kurt serenade someone, or make someone fall in love with him. He couldn't even imagine what it would do to him if he had to hear about Kurt crushing on another, and it not be him.

But that's exactly what he had done.

Kurt didn't even have one foot out the door when Blaine jumped up and started to talk rapidly, barely pausing to take a breath.

"Kurt, I know I haven't been treating you right lately, and I'm totally sorry about that. I…I just don't know what I'm doing. I know nothing about love. Obviously, if I didn't see that it was staring me in the face, right? I want to be more than friends, Kurt. Really. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I feel fireworks when I think about kissing you, and touching you, and I've never felt that way before. I really like it when you blush, and your hair is perfect, and your eyes are beautiful, and your singing is amazing, and-"

Kurt looked beyond shocked, though reduced it to a smile before he interrupted, putting a finger on Blaine's lips.

"Would it be too cliché if I kissed you now?" he asked, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, but don't let that stop you." Blaine said, taking the hand of the finger that rested on his lip and moving it so that he could talk.

Kurt awkwardly leaned in, and Blaine put his hands on Kurt's cheeks to guide him as they pressed their lips together for a kiss that sent the Fourth of July roaring in Blaine's stomach passionately.

Just friends?

Never.


End file.
